Shiver Jack
Shiver Jack is a recurring antagonist from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is the scurvy pirate sorcerer who wants to turn Never Land into his own personal icy domain. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Appearance 'Jake and the Never Land Pirates' ShiverJack makes his first appearance in the episode of the same name as the main antagonist,while Jake and his crew where planning to watch Belch Mountain erupt the volcano is miraculously frozen before their eyes. While investigating the scene Jake and his crew spot Captain Frost's ship the Winter Hawk and discover Frost trapped within a cage of ice. After his release, Captain Frost soon explains that the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack has returned. Suddenly, ShiverJack reveals himself from a gust of icy wind, determined to freeze Never Land once more. When Jake protests that Never Land will never belong to the pirate sorcerer, ShiverJack attempt to freeze Jake and his crew with his trident, but they manage to dodge the trident's blast. Unfortunately, Bucky wasn't as lucky and was frozen solid. ShiverJack soon set his eyes on the rest of the island, leaving Jake and his crew to come up with a plan to stop him. ShiverJack later resurfaces during Captain Hook and his crew treasure hunt much to the fright of Hook's bumbling crew, who tried to flee, but were frozen solid by ShiverJack's icy wrath. In order to avoid the same fate as his crew, Captain Hook attempt to join forces with ShiverJack, this is short-lived as ShiverJack claims he works alone, freezing Hook solid in mere sentence before continuing molding the rest of the island in his frozen image. ShiverJack soon confronts Jake and his mateys once more this time freezing both Izzy, Cubby and Captain Frost in the process leaving Jake alone to deal with the ice elemental,assured of his victory ShiverJack plunge his trident in the frozen ground sending Jake plummeting to his doom before heading off to Skull Rock. Little did ShiverJack know Jake manage to reach Izzy's pixie dust pouch just in time and soon confronts ShiverJack at Skull Rock, ShiverJack attempts to freeze Jake but the magic of Jake's sword proved to powerful even for ShiverJack's trident. A short battle between both pirates begins ShiverJack manage knock Jake's sword away, believing he has truly won ShiverJack transforms Skull Rock into his icy throne.This is short lived as Skully has return with Captain Flynn who has a magical orb containing the Never Winds which has the power to melt even ShiverJack's enchanted ice. Jake load the orb into the cannon aboard Flynn's ship and fires it on ShiverJack weakening both the ice elemental and reverting his ice magic from Never Land. ShiverJack is last seen as Jake cast him out of Never Land but before leaving, ShiverJack acknowledges Jake as his only threat, and swears he'll return once more, colder than ever, before vanishing. ShiverJack reappear in the episode "Into the Heart of Coldness", He captures Pearl and the rest of penguins of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon with the assistance of his snow creatures.Once back in his icy fortress, FrozenGuard he reveals to Pearl that he needed the penguins to locate the Heart of Coldness, a icy heart like gem located deep beneath the bowls of the icy waters of his fortress. However the hole proved to small for ShiverJack and his underlings.With the power of the Heart of Coldness will give ShiverJack the extra power he needed to turn all of Never Land into his personal icy paradise. ShiverJack reappear in the episode "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey ",he was busy coming up with the perfect spell to rid himself of Jake and his crew once and for all that he ignored his nephew ChillyZack who wanted to spend time with him.However Zack came up with is own idea to get rid of Jake and his crew believing the pirates to be evil in order to win his uncles approval.But during his time with the young pirate crew he learn they where not the villains that his uncle claim them to be.ShiverJack stumbles upon Zack accidentally capture of Jake and his crew and was delighted by Zack's handy work.ShiverJack summons a giant snake made of ice and snow that took him all night to find.ShiverJack is later defeated by ChillyZack using his icy magic he learned.ShiverJack swears he'll have revenge on both his nephew and Jake as he and is icy minions are sent flying by Izzy's Pixie Dust.ShiverJack is last seen soaring over the waters of his ice palace FrozenGuard when the Pixie Dust wares off sending ShiverJack and his minions plummeting into the Never Sea only to be chase back to his lair by a school of Never-Sharks. ShiverJack reappear in the episode "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" He is first seen awakening his minions the Snow Mugs asleep at there post and ordering them to get back to work when he is abducted by the Grim Buccaneer.When ShiverJack awaken he is seen in a holding cell alongside Captain Hook and Doctor Undergear arguing about who brought them here.Grim soon reveals himself to the other villains as he wishes to join forces as a Legion of Pirate Villains to uncover Captain Colossus treasure before Captain Jake and his mates find it.ShiverJack alongside the other villains agree to join forces,only until they find the treasure and plot to betray them to claim the riches for himself.At the end of the special ShiverJack,Grim and Undergear are left stranded in the middle of the Never Sea on a tiny raft being chased by Tick-Tock the Crocodile after there defeat by Captain Jake and Captain Colossus. ShiverJack makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand! ", during the closing musical number as Peter Pan and Jake soar past FrozenGuard when they are attacked by ShiverJack. However the heroes manage to quickly thwart the ice wizard as they trick him into freezing himself in his own enchanted ice. 'Disney Junior; The Animated Series' In It's A Cold, Cold, Cold World, he makes his first appearance in the series to freeze Disney Junior Island and all the people, animals, and magical creatures. Kwazii tries to defeat him, but Shiver Jack freezes his ocean magic and also freezes all of his friends. But soon, Kwazii teleports himself and Pearl to Arendelle to ask for Elsa the Snow Queen's help to fight Shiver Jack's ice with her ice. Later, he was defeated by Elsa and reverting his ice magic from Disney Junior Island. Before disappearing, he swore once again that he will return. In The Party Penguin, ShiverJack returns to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon to wreck his nephew, ChillyZack's, anniversary party by kidnapping the Party Penguin and freezing up everything. But he was defeated by Captain Jake and Kwazii (in Party Penguin power suits) and ChillyZack who kicked him out with his ice magic. In A Big Orangubang Theory!, everyone, including ShiverJack, was driven crazy by the Orangubang's loud drumming sound from the Fantasy Forest. So to stop it's noise, ShiverJack freezes and captures the Orangubang, then takes it back to FrozenGuard. Later, the Disney Junior Club defeats ShiverJack and saves the Orangubang before the FrozenGuard collapses. In Atlantic: Midnight Magic!, ShiverJack makes his fourth appearance in the beginning of the episode. He freezes up the Crescent Cranes' home and the Crescent Cranes along with it, except an escaped baby Crescent Crane, and also traps Luna Girl and her moths under his ice. The PJ Masks and Kwazii arrive to stop him, but ShiverJack was too strong until Kwazii gains a new power called Midnight Magic that helped him defeat ShiverJack and save Luna Girl and her moths, along with the frozen Crescent Cranes. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Pirates Category:Grown-ups